


Emotions People Feel, But Can't Explain

by sippingpoison



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingpoison/pseuds/sippingpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found a list of rare feelings people feel, but cannot explain. It made me feel vulnerable, so I decided to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ambiguous intensity from looking someone in the eye.

_She didn't want to let him go. Mindy never thought this moment would come. The man she had loved for longer than she was allowed to finally proposed to her, and she was..._

_If she was being honest with herself, she wasn't sure how she felt. She didn't want to let him go because she knew that this would mean she would have to look at him, like truly look at him, and she knew she wasn't ready to face the music._

 

"What music, Min? You know I can hear you, right?" Danny untangled himself from her grasp so he could wipe her cheeks with his thumbs as he held her close. She hadn't even realized she'd been crying.

"Hmmm?" It wasn't so much of a question as it was a way for her to take in the moment. She took a deep breath and looked in his eyes. He proceeded to try and cup her face, but she held herself back.

"Babe, what is -"

"Shhhh... I just need to look at you, Danny. I'll know if I just look at you."

"Min, what are you talking about? Do you not want this?"

"Now it's my turn to tell you to shut up. Just let me do this...please."

Danny sat with his hands and eyes in his lap for a moment before he looked up at her. At this point, she could have whatever she wanted. She was staring at him with those huge eyes, which had always made his whole body tingle. He missed her so much while he was away. He wanted to reach out to her again, but he knew he had to let her find whatever she was looking for.

Mindy stared, first at her hands. The ring was absolutely beautiful. She realized that he must have had it for awhile since there was no way he could have gone shopping between India and getting home to her. This thought frustrated her. _If he had the ring, why had he been so against getting married to her? And why had he traveled all the way across the globe just to explain to her parents that he wasn't committed to her in that way?_  She noticed Danny's face scrunch up and realized her own face must have been contorted in a way that could only make him wonder about all the things she was thinking.

Mindy grabbed his hands, but she wasn't ready to talk.  _Did he truly want this? She knew her parents were amazing people, but was it possible that they made him change his mind so quickly?_ She felt his fingers ghost across hers as he toyed with her ring.  _Would he regret this? Were they ready for this? Plus, she refused to be married until all her baby weight was gone._ She smiled a little, and Danny gave her a small smirk back.  _How did this all happen?_

"Danny, before I really bask in this, and I really want to rub this in everyone's face, I need to know some things. So, humor me, okay?"

He sat up a little straighter on the bed, never once letting go of her hands, and cleared his throat: "Yeah, okay. What do you wanna know?"

This time it was Mindy who dropped her gaze: "You ran away. You didn't stay and fight with me. You left me...again. I know you say you love me, but..."

"Hey, hey.. Min, of course I love you, babe -"

"- Then, why do you keep running from me?"

Danny let go of her, dragged his hands across his face, and sighed. He knew she had every right to ask him these questions, but it hurt. He tried his best to show her how he felt about her from the moment they got together, but it always seemed like he fell short.

"I... Min... I don't deserve you."

"What are you even talking about, Danny?" Her face felt flat.

"I don't deserve you. Loving you is... your love, well, it's suffocating."

"Danny Castellano, if this is a dig at how fat I've gotten during this pregnancy, you better take this ring back! I swear I will kill you!"

"WHAT? Mindy! No! No," he laughed a little at her theatrics. "I don't think I've ever told you this...Do you remember the first time you told me you loved me?"

Mindy tensed up a little. She kicked both of her legs onto the bed swinging them under her. "I'm not sure I remember it like you do..."

"Well, you had just come from from an awful delivery. It was one of the first nights we had been away from each other, so, although I was exhausted, I stayed up and waited for you. You walked in, smelled the Chinese food I saved you, and said something along the lines of: _I_ _s that mooshoo pork? Ughh! My favorite, and you're my favorite. Best boyfriend ever. I love you. I'm gonna take a quick shower. I'll meet you in bed. Don't forget the food._  Then you walked in the shower." _  
_

"Along the lines? You practically have this memorized, you creep." She smiled softly, eager for him to continue.

"That's what I mean babe. You don't get it. I sat on that couch for twenty minutes digesting what you said to me. I had been waiting for two weeks for you to say it back and years to say it in the first place. Min, I've loved you so hard and for so long, that it physically takes my breath away. You walk into a room, and I can't speak. You lay next to me in bed, and I feel like I'm on cloud nine. Sometimes I think my heart will stop if I love you any more than I already do. Loving you is suffocating."

Mindy let her tears fall: "Danny, why... why don't you ever tell me these things?"

"Babe, why don't you?"

She looked at him genuinely confused. "What do you mean? I tell the whole world I love you. Literally, the whole world. I tweet about you so much, they put me in Twitter Jail, Danny!"

"I'm not even gonna ask what that is! That's the thing, Min. You tell the whole world, but I want to know, too. I need to know."

Mindy got up angrily: "Danny Castellano, I cannot believe you've been questioning my love for you. I moved in with you! I go to church with you! I'm pregnant with your baby!"

Danny stood up, too: "Mindy Lahiri, I cannot believe you've been questioning my love for you. I made space for you in my apartment, my life. I bring you to church with me. I am the father of our baby."

She looked down at the floor. He was right. They had different ways of showing it, but...he was right.

He came over to her and grabbed her shoulders gently, forcing her to look at him again. "Min, you can stare into my eyes all night, but I'll tell you exactly what you're gonna find. You'll see the guy who is scared of failing you, but not scared of loving you. I admit, marriage is nerve-wracking. Being with you is not. There is no universe where I could ever want to be away from you. You are already it for me, Min. I'm sorry that we weren't on the same page, but I'm not taking my ring back, so deal."

She chuckled through her tears: "Save some of that for our vows, you sap... and I'm sorry if I've ever made you feel like I love you any less than you love me. I guess a part of me was still holding something against you for leaving the first time - "

" - and the last time, Min."

"I know, babe." She let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I want you to know that I walked into the bathroom that day and stood in the shower beating myself up for saying it that way. I should have made it more clear. You deserve better. I waited too long to tell you. Daniel Castellano, I love you and I cannot wait to marry you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face towards her. They kissed quickly before he dug his hands into her waist and deepened the kiss.

After a few moments, he pulled away and whispered, "Right now, I would really like to make love to my fiance."

She looked him in the eyes, and knew he meant every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept trying to write a big fight, but the chapter just wouldn't go in that direction.


	2. Chrysalism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amniotic tranquility of being indoors during a thunderstorm.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the emptiness in their bed. After a couple days of sleeping away from her, he knew that he never wanted to feel that again.

The next thing he noticed was the eerie feeling in the room. He stretched a little to reach over and grab his watch. It was already 8am, but it was still dark in their apartment. The sun should be shining, and Mindy should be bothering him to make her breakfast in bed. He looked out of the window and noticed that it was raining, and not a light drizzle either. Of course, she hadn't bothered to close the window.

Where was she?

Danny slowly lifted himself out of bed as he called out to her. He checked the bathroom first, hoping she wasn't feeling sick. She wasn't in there.

"Min... -"

He found her sprawled out on the couch, TV muted but still on. From the sound of her breathing, he knew she couldn't have been asleep too long. He thought of letting her sleep until he saw her tossing so much that she almost fell off the couch.

"Ughhhh, Danny. We need a new couch. This one is so not comfortable."

Danny looked at her and laughed softly, rushing over to her side: "Judging by the way you were drooling, I would think you slept just fine."

She looked down at the wet spot on the cushion as she tried to sit herself up: "Pregnancy has made me so gross."

Much to her chagrin, Danny had to help the rest of the way. As soon as she started getting comfortable, she felt something strange happening and winced. She tried to hide her facial expressions from Danny, but he noticed.

"Min.. baby. What's wrong? Is something happening? Is that why you weren't in bed?" His hands were quickly on her abdomen, the doctor in him kicking in right away.

There was that strange feeling again. She couldn't really speak because her body was doing something unfamiliar, so she just looked at Danny in hopes that he would know what was happening.

Mindy noticed his body relax, at the same time that his eyes watered: "Min... you're a doctor, right?"

"Well duh, Danny... we work in the same practice. Just tell me what's going on! I can handle it. Do we need to get to a hospital?"

He laughed and threw his head back while keeping his hands around her torso. He leaned over and kissed her temple: "No you big dummy - "

" - Rude!"

"Our baby is kicking!"

Mindy sucked in her breath in shock. In all the years she had explained this sensation to other women, she never truly understood what it felt like. It made Mindy nervous to be on the receiving end. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Danny's question: "What?"

"I asked if you wanted to feel. I mean, I know you can but give me your hands."

Mindy reached down reluctantly to cover his hands with hers. Danny guided their hands over her mid section until he felt it again. He slowly removed his hand so that Mindy could come to terms with what was happening.

She was so overcome with emotion that she immediately laid her head in his lap. She only did that when she was feeling really vulnerable and wanted to her face from him. Of course, he knew exactly what to. Danny played with her hair with one hand, while the other ghosted over her baby bump.

"Danny, do you think that's how he feels in here?"

"What do you mean, Min?"

"Do you think he feels safe?"

"He has you as a mom, babe. Of course, he does."

 

They barely left the couch the rest of the day. The sun didn't come out, but for once they didn't mind that much.


	3. Kairosclerosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you realize you're happy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting my drafts since 4.02 aired, and I'm not sure why lol
> 
> Anyway, here it is :)

She didn't know what woke her up first - Leo's cries of hunger or the smell of whatever Danny was cooking up in the kitchen. Before she could even pick their son up, Danny was by her side.

"Hey baby," Mindy whispered as she adjusted herself for feeding. She tried to pick Leo up, but Danny got to him first; she scrunched up her face at him.

"No fair!"

"You've been with him all day... By the way, I remember when you used to call me baby." Danny sat down besides Mindy gently rocking Leo while Mindy made sure she was sitting up in just the right way. Unfortunately, Leo seemed to have developed her fiance's picky eating habits and needed to be perfectly comfortable in order to eat.

"Oh hush... come here..."

Holding their son between them, Danny leaned over to kiss Mindy on the forehead: "You know I missed you both today. Everything I own smells like the two of you. I couldn't wait to get home."

He gently placed Leo into Mindy's arms, noticing he was getting a little fussy.

"We missed you, too. Right, Leo? When did you get home, babe?"

"Ehh... I came in about an hour or so ago. Figured I'd let you guys sleep a little while I get started on dinner."

Mindy didn't know why, but all of a sudden she started tearing up. This wasn't lost on Danny.

"Min... what is it? I told you he was too early to grow teeth, so it can't be that."

"No... It's not... I'm just really happy, babe."

Danny reached up to wipe her cheeks with his thumb and leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm the lucky one. Lemme go finish dinner, and we'll have a few minutes to ourselves after you put the little guy down. How does that sound?"

Mindy glanced down at her son in her arms for a moment before looking back up at Danny and smiling: "That sounds amazing."


End file.
